


It's Raining on Risa

by epic_cephalopod



Series: Kinktobember 2018 [9]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Fisting, Intoxication, Massage, Oral Sex, Spas, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, background garashir, because there's always garashir, femme slash, look they definitely let you smoke weed on Risa or whats the point?, spa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: Jadzia decides to make the best of the rest of her vacation.





	It's Raining on Risa

Jadzia was fuming. Worf was absolutely ridiculous and she had half a mind to pack up their shuttle and head back to DS9 with Julian and Leeta and leave that ridiculous excuse for a Klingon on Risa in the rain he helped make. Just what she had been thinking trying to have a relationship with such an uptight, dour, boring, JEALOUS man she had no idea.

But even in the rain, Leeta and Julian seemed to be having quite a bit of fun - she’d found the two of them together, and separately engaged in all sorts of fun from volleyball tournaments to Betazoidian Tantric classes _(and *when* Lwaxana had time to write the book they’d based the class on she’d never know. The part of her that was still Curzon had some rather pleasant memories surface at the thought of Ambassador Troi. *What a woman!*_ ) and Jadzia didn’t want to ruin anyone else’s good time more than she felt she already had by insisting Worf come on this trip.

She knew sulking in her room wouldn’t solve anything, and decided to enjoy some of the indoor spa facilities offered on the pleasure planet. She’d booked a couple’s massage for her and Worf, but figured she’d offer the other massage therapist to someone else along the way. A thorough massage and a good soak in the springs would do her wonders, and she wanted to actually enjoy this vacation.

Jadzia packed a few items and headed down to the spa.

\---

_‘Unf, this was the best idea’ Jadzia thought as the Risian masseuse worked down her legs ‘Girls night out’_

The Trill had run into Leeta on the way down to her appointment, and Jadzia offered her the other spot in the couples massage. They were chatting idly while the masseurs did their work, ignoring their conversation. After all, what happens on Risa stays on Risa.

“So Leeta, what gives? You and Julian have been all over each other and all over half the hotel.” Jadzia turned her face toward the young woman.

Leeta giggled “Oh, well, we’re breaking up! We’re here for the Bajoran Rite of Separation.”

“Oh how lovely! I always thought that was a delightful way to end a relationship. Won’t be trying that with Worf though Ugh. Never mind I don’t want to talk about him.” Jadzia  grimaced “So what ended things between you two? You seemed so sweet together!”

“Ah, the usual - life, war, growing apart. I’ve actually had a bit of a crush on Rom for a while and I want to pursue that, and Julian and Garak are stupid in love and can’t seem to admit it to themselves or each other yet, they’re so ridiculous.”

“I knew it!” Jadzia gloated “I mean he came running into ops the day they met like a school girl who’s senpai just noticed her.”

“It’s kind of adorable. I’d thought they’d already had a go of it before Julian and I got together, but nope. They’ll sort it out, I hope - Julian could definitely use the help in the fashion department.”

“Maybe we can get them drunk” Jadzia groaned as her therapist began working a particularly knotted part of her back, and Leeta let out a loud laugh.

“Drunk? Garak? I’ve only ever seen him drunk that one time when he caused a scene at Quarks. I doubt that would work.”

“No hear me out” Jadiza’s masseuse had her turn over “Hear me out. We get them drunk and...I don’t know shove them in a closet or something. Besides, I think if we get Julian drunk that will be enough.” The two women spent the rest of their massages coming up with even more and more implausable plans to push the doctor and tailor into each other’s arms.

Once thoroughly worked over, the two women retired to the dry sauna, lounging on slabs of wood and sharing a small pipe of Dax’s current favourite herbal intoxicant.

“Ahhh, see now this is how you spend time on Risa! Nude, relaxed, and mildly buzzed.” Jadzia was feeling expansive. Curzon had loved Risa - and he died because of his Jamaharon - and Jadzia had alway found his cause of death most amusing, and knew the Dax symbiont would be amused by that particular experience for decades to come. Risa made her positively expansive.

“Mmm. I quite agree. Steam room after this?”

“Yes, lets move along now.” Jadzia helped Leeta up, and the moved on to the steam room, taking turns pouring cool water over each other’s bodies.  Jadzia told stories about her previous host’s adventures as she and Leeta progressed through the spa, eventually ending lounging in a cozy room full of pillows.  The two women had settled down together and with a few subtle touches and adjustments were now lazily kissing and exploring each other’s bodies.

Leeta broke the companionable silence with a delightful request “Jadzia, would you sit on my face?”

“My pleasure, I’m sure!” Jadzia grinned, sitting up on her knees while the Bajoran lay back and adjusted a pillow behind her head. Jadzia straddled Leeta’s face, and slowly lowered herself down onto her friend’s eager mouth. She sighed as she settled down, fully seated and stroking Leeta’s hair as the other woman’s clever tongue made waves of pleasure shiver through Jadzia. The Trill sighed and moaned happily as she ground her wet cunt against the other woman. Leeta wrapped her arms around Jadzia’s legs, holding the woman close to her as she dove deep, slick juices soaking her face. Soon Jadzia was moaning loudly as she ground her cunt into Leeta’s face, enjoying the feel of her nose ridges as they ran over her clit. Jadzia palmed her breasts, pinching her nipples as she continued grinding away until she came with a series of sharp yelps.

Jadzia was not one to catch her breath, instead sliding down her partner’s body, kissing her deeply and enjoying the taste of herself on the other woman’s tongue. She played with Leeta’s nipples, suckling them in turn and rolling them gently between her fingers. Leeta had wrapped a leg around one of Jadzia’s and was pressing her pseudopenis against the Trill’s thigh, humping her gently and moaning at the dual stimulation.

When Leeta humping had brought her close to her edge, Jadzia pulled back, frustrating the other woman until Jadzia tossed her partner’s legs over her shoulders and began gently sucking the delicate pseudopenis - an enlarged clitoris, really, but on some Bajoran women it was more than enough to fuck someone with when it became erect. Jadzia was more interested in returning the favour this evening, continuing her ministrations while shoving three, then quickly four fingers into the other woman’s soaking cunt.

Leeta howled at the sudden fullness, bringing herself down further on the fingers. “Oh, Oh, OH! More, more please!” She begged.

“Are you sure?” Jadiza stopped licking long enough to ask.

“Yesss….” she moaned, as Jadzia returned to her snack, tucking her thumb and slowly sliding the rest of her fingers, then her hand into her friend. Jadzia let Leeta set the pace, and soon she was rocking her hips, bucking on the hand inside her as Jadzia sat up to view the woman under her. Leeta was sprawled out on the pillows, with an arm thrown over her eyes as she wept at the intensity, whispering prayers between moans as she came, her whole cunt clenching down on Jadzia’s hand. Rather than withdraw, Jadzia grasped the dabo girl’s other hip with her free hand, holding her down as she sucked her large clit again as she slid her thumb out and worked Leeta’s soaking pussy with four fingers.

This time when she came, Leeta wailed, keening her orgasm as her whole body shuddered. Her cunt clenched down on Jadzia’s fingers again as there was a gush of ejaculate that soaked Jadzia and the pillows under them.

When Leeta had stopped shuddering, Jadzia withdrew her fingers, and took the other woman in her arms. They lay together for a while catching their breath, kissing and talking quietly.

“Mmm. That was lovely, Leeta. Exactly what I needed tonight. Thank you.”

“Heh, it’s quite mutual, I assure you.”

“Let’s go hit the shower and head back to our quarters. Maybe we can find Julian for dinner. Or dessert.” Jadiza grinned at her friend. “After all...we ARE on Risa. Let's make the most of it.”

\---

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to Worf/Jadzia fans? I just don't get how they worked as a couple, especially not after this. Domestic terrorism is a hard limit for me. 
> 
> So. I have this headcanon that Bajor is a female led society (so many feisty, agressive, dominant women in that culture!) and Bajoran females have pseudopenis similar to some hyena's, so that's where that comes in. 
> 
> Look I don't ask where these thoughts come from, they just happen in my head and I write them. 
> 
> When I think about Jadzia between my legs, this is the look I imagine she has looking up at you after making you come with 7 lifetimes and 300 years of experience. 
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/65e40a27f893b7b97ab99289ee5de99e/tumblr_pb3knl76wv1rkvl19o1_400.gif


End file.
